


Lifes a Gamble

by orphan_account



Category: Grand Theft Auto 5
Genre: Football, Highschool AU, M/M, Tackle, dislocated shoulder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Michael gets hurt so fucking often these days, Trevor thought it wouldn't hurt to place some bets. Eh. It's easy money.





	Lifes a Gamble

Football! Hah, what a fuckin' sport huh? Yeah, it's wonderful. It's wonderful when the fucking mud sprays into your eyes when you slap the half frozen ground as a victim of a well aimed tackle. It's wonderful when you hear the crack of what you hope to be your helmets smashing together. Oh, it's even better when that gut wrenching pain explodes in your shoulder like a- like a blooming flower. What a pretty fucking flower.

The asshole didn't take him down. Not yet. "Fuck! You fuckin' fuck!" Michael screams, a hand digging into the thawing ground in a desperate attempt to keep him on his feet. "God!" He gave an enraged roar as he pushed himself upright, the ball still tucked under his arm. Michael ran nearly blindly, pelting towards his target. The moment he realized he was there, he threw the ball down as hard as he could. The crowd screamed.

Michael, the town champion, threw his arms up. That was when he realized his right arm would not go up, and the pain was blinding. He felt his face redden as the wound made itself known. He must have shown the pain, or made a noise of some kind, because a voice reached out to him.

"DAMMIT, MIKEY! YOU FUCKING TURD!" 

He was tackled yet again, and he and his attacker hit the ground in a clatter of 'oof's and pained yelps. "Mike! You stupid fucker!"

"Trevor! Get off! Get off, get the fuck off! Argh! Fuck!" 

"I hope next time they fucking kill ya!"

"Oh, trust me, I hope so too! Get the fuck off!"

They wrestled in the mud a moment, before Trevor snatched the upper hand, slamming Michael's helmet into the icy mud. He planted his knee in the other boy's back, gripping Michael's right arm and yanking it up. This ilicited the scream he wanted. "See!? I fucking told you! Want me to put it back where it goes, pal?"

"Fuck you!" Michael managed, baring his teeth as the mud slowly oozed through the spaces in his helmet like playdough.

Another scream escaped as Trevor popped his shoulder back in with a dull clunk.

The lankier boy stumbled to his feet as Michael's teammates approached. They pushed him aside and pulled Michael to his feet, knocking him around in celebration.

Trevor watched on in slight satisfaction, but even more jealousy. He watched the way Michael's blue eyes contrasted starkly with the nearly black mud splattered across his pale skin- marred only by a small mole and reddened clouds at his cheeks and nose.

He told that fucker he'd bust an arm some day. Not today, he guessed. But he did bet there'd be a dislocated limb today. Mikey owed him a five.


End file.
